


Epic Gamer Albert Wesker

by BeanBeanBeany



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanBeanBeany/pseuds/BeanBeanBeany
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Epic Gamer Albert Wesker

Chris Redfield entered his small, cheap, and messy apartment. It had been a tough day and he was happy to be home. Sitting down in front of his desk, he leaned back in his expensive gaming chair and turned on his pc. As it's loud fans spun to life, he knew what time it was. it was time for gaming.

Placing his gaming headset over his ears, he booted up a game that had been dominating his life in recent times: fortnite.

His first round was going well. He had holed himself up inside a small house and had made a routine of picking off anyone who dared entered one by one. This continued as the number of alive players went down and down...until eventually there were only two left.

It was as Chris made his way back outside to pick off his final target, that a familiar voice spoke up in voice chat. a voice that haunted him to his core...

"CHRISSS....." The voice sneered "Did you really think you could escape me? Pathetic!"

"WESKER!?" Chris screamed "BUT HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? WE CRUSHED YOU AND UMBRELLA YEARS AGO!"

"Silence boy. I can't be defeated so easily...You should of known i'd make my returrrn sooner or laterr..."

On the other side of the world, Wesker sat on an even more expensive gaming chair then Chris could even afford...he had made the huge lab that existed in a long abandoned umbrella facility his "mancave"

Leaning foward as a wry smile hit his face, Wesker continued to talk.

"But I have to say, Chriss....in my time away...you gave me time to think...."

"To think!?" Chris screamed, now running his in game avatar back into the house he had hid inside for most of the game "What vile schemes have you been cooking up inside that twisted brain of yours!?"

"My greatesstt plan everrrr.....Chrisss....a plan that will ensure complete global saturation......a plan that you could call "epic"...My new D-Virus will make me a SUPREME GAMER"

"You're insane!" Chris yelled, now leaning over his desk "Your virus will NEVER make you a true gamer"

"Guess againn...chris!" Wesker replied as he crushed a mountain dew can in one of his hands, the green liquid spewing all over his arm "Playtime is now over...it's time for you to witness my TRUE POWER"

Chris hid his in-game avatar behind a bed on the second floor...he hoped he was ready for whatever Wesker had planned. Sadly for him...he was not...

He looked on in horror as Weskers own in-game avatar clipped through the wall, t-posing as it did to assert it's incredible power

"WESKER! YOU MAD MAN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"I HAVE ACHIEVED UNHEARD OF LEVELS OF GAMING!" Wesker screamed as his model began to rotate "THE NOOBS OF THIS WORLD WILL BE CULLED...LEAVING ONLY TRUE BIG DICKK GAMERS LIKE ME TO RULE...IT WILL BE A PERFECTT UTOPIA!"

"I'LL NEVER LET YOU!" Chris screamed as he unloaded several point blank headshots into Weskers digital form... shock grasped his body as he realized the horrific truth...he had only done 1 damage!

"THIS IS YOUR UNHEARD OF LEVELS OF GAMING, WESKER? ALL YOU DID WAS DOWNLOAD A FEW HACKS? YOU'VE REALLY HIT A NEW LOW!"

"Do you really think I'd need to resort to cheating, chriss...? this is no trick...this is the true poweerr of a true gamerr" Wesker gloated as he slowly approached Chris "But enough talk....it's time for you...to die!"

Chris dodged the big red pieces of "ERROR!" text that spewed out of Weskers body...jumping out of a nearby window. Getting back to his feet and running as fast as he could, he knew he'd have to think fast if he was to stand a chance.

"You cannot escape, Chris" Wesker said as he watched Chris run thru the now broken window "You cannot escape me..."

Chris ran and ran and ran as fast as he could. desperately trying to form a plan...ANY plan that could be used to put a stop to Weskers plan.

Hiding behind a tree, Chris quickly took in his surroundings, looking for any signs of his mortal enemy...it was as he looked up to the sky for a brief second, that he saw something that shook him to the core...

Flying towards him was a model of his favorite childhood character, Thomas the Train Engine...with one key difference: the face had been replaced with Weskers...

"Choo choo Chris....choo choo" Wesker said as the train crushed Chris's body. Instantly killing his in-game avatar...and allowing Wesker to win the game...

As the screen displayed "WINNER: WESKERPEN1S69", Wesker continued to talk, letting Chris in on one final, horrifying fact...

"That was onlyy part of my plann...Chris...my epic gaming skills are being broadcast across the entiree world on twitch dot comm....I gained 60000 subscribers from this alone...It is only a matter for time before I gain twitch partnership...."

Chris hung his head in despair...he had lost this battle...he could only hope, that with time, they could win this war of gaming...


End file.
